The invention relates to an optical device for displaying a reticle or a target mark in a measuring or sighting telescope, comprising a reticle plate with a reticle disposed on one surface, a light source for illuminating this reticle, and the reticle plate has an entry surface for a beam path disposed to the side of the surface provided with the reticle.